


In The Dead Of Night

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Feelings, Hellsing AU - Freeform, Smut, Vampire!Sylvanas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: “Go outside and keep Lady Liadrin company, Little Moon.”“B-but Master—”“That was an order, Officer.”Years of police training kicked in and Vereesa replied with a salute. “Ma’am, yes ma’am.”Only when she was sure that her fledgling was outside, did Sylvanas speak.“It has been some time, Dalah’surfal.”
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203





	In The Dead Of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackoutFactory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/gifts), [katofthenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Proudmoore: A Hellsing AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323938) by [katofthenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/pseuds/katofthenorth). 



Sylvanas stood outside of an abandoned building on the outskirts of Drustvar, leisurely sipping blood from the medical bag. She watched, with a smirk, flashes of light brighten the dark windows and muffled shots disturb the quiet air of the night.

By her side, her Master and friend stood, watching along, taking a cigar and a lighter from Lor’themar.

“Why did you let her in there alone?” Liadrin asked, looking at the vampire, releasing a thick cloud of smoke from her mouth.

“She needs to learn,” Sylvanas said as if it was a well-known thing. “She needs to find her legs and learn to fight without relying on her Master.”

Inside the building Vereesa dodged ghouls and delivered one precise shot after another. Head, heart, head, heart. When one got too close, she tried to replicate what Sylvanas did, plunging her hand right through their chest. It was exhilarating. She was becoming better at it. Even if she still didn’t know how to feel about it.

She panted as she looked around. It seemed like that was the last one. Only the main vampire remained.

“Report, Little Moon.” Vereesa still jumped every time Sylvanas communicated with her through telepathy.

“Y-yes, Master.” She looked around one more time. “I’ve finished off the ghouls. No other people or survivors. Only the head vampire to deal with now.”

Sylvanas chuckled, finishing her blood bag and tossing it over her shoulder. “Very well then. I’m coming up and we will go and deal with the pathetic little—”

“Wait!”

Sylvanas froze at the interruption, frowning as she stared through one of the windows.

“What is it?” she demanded. “Don’t be quiet, report!”

Liadrin tensed at that, teeth worrying the cigar. “What’s going on in there?”

“S-someone is coming over here,” Vereesa stammered, aiming her rifle in the direction of the footsteps. “It doesn’t sound like a ghoul and there’s— something about the presence.” 

“A vampire?” Sylvanas asked, pulling a gun from under her coat.

“N-no. Doesn’t feel like it…”

There was a moment of silence and then both Sylvanas and Liadrin watched a bright blue flash appear in one window that flew down the hallway, disappearing somewhere before reaching the last window.

“Well, fuck.” Liadrin groaned, throwing her head back. “Go in there before Vereesa becomes a block of ice!” Sylvanas was gone by the middle of her sentence.

* * *

Vereesa panted, eyes wide as a large slab of ice was imbedded into the wall just a couple of inches above her head. She managed to duck at the last possible second.

She stared at the woman before her. Human, in her thirties, with long white hair and a single blonde streak through it. Underneath her great coat she was dressed in a pair of sturdy black combat boots, some dark grey pants, a thick leather vest with a white dress shirt beneath it. Vereesa blinked because she thought she saw the woman’s blue eyes glow.

The woman looked at her for an agonizingly long and tense moment, something akin to recognition passing through her eyes. and something that looked like… sadness? Remembrance?

“What a pity,” the woman said, taking slow steps towards Vereesa, another large piece of ice forming in her hand. “So young and turned into a creature of the night.” Vereesa trembled, trying to blindly reach for her rifle. “From the Void you were born, and to the Void you shall return.”

The voice was low, yet surprisingly soothing, as if promising that everything was going to be okay. The weird undertone in the woman’s voice didn’t escape Vereesa; she spoke as if she knew the vampire. But Vereesa had never seen her before, she was sure of that.

The hand drew back, ready to launch the lance at the vampire. “Tidemother bless this soul and let her find calm among your waves. May—”

“Little Moon.” Both froze and turned to look in the direction of the voice. Sylvanas stood at the other end of the hallway, her eyes hidden behind her round sunglasses, her deep purple coat moving with the wind coming in from the window. “Come here.”

Vereesa gulped, looking back at the human with an ice lance still in her hand, at the ready.

“Come. Here.” She beckoned again, more insistently, and Vereesa did as she was told, taking her eyes from the unfamiliar woman only long enough to grab her rifle and scamper over to Sylvanas. She immediately hid behind her Master, peeking out from behind Sylvanas’ back at the terrifying woman still standing at the other end of the hall.

She chanced a glance at her Master’s face.

Sylvanas was smiling from ear to ear, fangs on full display. “Go outside and keep Lady Liadrin company, Little Moon.”

“B-but Master—”

“Do as you’re told.” Sylvanas cut her off without turning to her. “And no matter what you see or hear, stay outside. This is not a fight you can win.”

Vereesa stayed where she was, not sure what to do, although the older vampire solved that for her.

“That was an _order,_ Officer.”

Years of police training kicked in and Vereesa replied with a salute. “Ma’am, yes ma’am.”

With one last glance at the human, Vereesa gripped her rifle tightly and hurried out of the building.

Only when she was sure that her fledgling was outside, did Sylvanas speak.

“It has been some time, Dalah’surfal.”

* * *

Vereesa jogged over to Liadrin, saluting her.

“Woman. Human. White hair. Blue coat. Right?” The elf asked, not even looking at the vampire.

“Y- yes, ma’am.”

Liadrin groaned, accepting another cigar from Lor’themar, who followed it with a spark from a lighter.

“Put your weapon down and relax. This might take a while.”

Vereesa frowned, setting her rifle down. “What might take a while?”

* * *

Sylvanas hissed as she failed to dodge another ice lance thrown at her, the projectile imbedding deeply into her stomach.

“The fuck were you thinking, Windrunner?!” Jaina yelled, not relenting in her attacks, managing to dodge bullets at the same time. “Creating another vampire?!”

“Gods damn it, Jaina!” The vampire roared in response. “It was her choice!”

“‘Her choice’ my ass! You should have known better!” The two collided, their fists smashing into each other’s faces, both being tossed back with the sheer force of it. “How can you be sure she can be controlled?!”

With a growl, Sylvanas spat out blood and rose up. “She doesn’t need to be controlled, Proudmoore.” She aimed her gun, landing two shots, one in the human’s thigh and the other in her shoulder. “That girl is too stubborn and too good to be a selfish bloodthirsty scum.”

“You cannot possibly know that!” Jaina roared, charging the vampire, the wounds from the big-caliber bullets not slowing her down one bit.

* * *

“Those two have history,” Liadrin said. Her eyes were on the windows of the building, watching the flashes of light and listening to the muffled sounds of the fighting.

“History?” Vereesa asked as she declined the blood bag Lor’themar offered her.

“That woman is one of the Tide Sages.”

The vampire’s eyes went wide. “The ones I’m thinking about?”

“There is only one organization with such a name,” Liadrin said with a chuckle. “These two have been at each other’s throats for as long as I can remember.”

* * *

Jaina huffed as she was slammed into the wall, hands pinned above her head. Sylvanas was grinning widely into her face, razor-sharp teeth inches away and ready to sink in.

“You’re becoming soft.”

With a low growl Jaina swung her leg, slamming her knee into Sylvanas’ side. The vampire took the hit, smiling wildly the whole time before surging forward and sinking her teeth into the exposed skin of the human’s neck.

Jaina yelled out in surprised before her whole body shuddered and all the struggle disappeared from her bones. Sylvanas moaned deeply, pressing all the closer to Jaina, letting go of her wrists in favor of winding her arms around the familiar waist, seeking more.

Gods did she forget the sweet taste of Jaina's blood. Strong and rich, laced with the ancient arcane that brought Sylvanas that euphoric high she felt every time when even so much as a drop touched her tongue. Jaina's blood was wine, aged for countless generations in the barrel of the finest wood.

Jaina moaned along with her, hands grasping at the back of Sylvanas’ coat, wanting to sink her nails into the cold skin and rake then down as hard as she could. The feeling of the teeth so sharp they could slice her open without too much effort being so deep in her flesh and feeling her blood being drawn from her body sent a wave of heat right to her core, igniting the want she hadn’t felt in a long while because she was busy and Sylvanas had been locked in a dungeon.

“If you’re biting me, do it like you mean it, _Banshee.”_

With a growl, Sylvanas flexed her jaw, sinking her teeth even deeper, drawing more blood. Her hand went for the belt holding the human’s pants up, ripping it easily before plunging her hand inside, delighted to find Jaina absolutely drenched.

Her victory short-lived as a strong hand gripped her hair, wrenching her teeth from her feast. Her legs were pulled from under her and the next thing Sylvanas knew, they were falling through the door of one of the few rooms that wasn’t touched by the ghouls. The only thing they disturbed was a layer of dust.

Sylvanas smirked as she felt the familiar warm weight settle on her hips and a hand squeeze her throat.

“You just had to ruin my belt, didn’t you?” Jaina growled, paying no mind to the blood steadily running down her neck and staining her white shirt.

“Where’s the fun in doing things otherwise?” Sylvanas said, smiling wider at the tightening grip around her throat. “You do remember that this is not going to kill me?”

“It’s the sentiment behind it.” The human huffed, fumbling with the remains of her belt and still buttoned pants. “Now, do me a favor and put that mouth of yours to a better use.”

The vampire smirked, licking her lips as clean as she could, pushing Jaina's pants down past her knees before pulling the human closer, burying her face between the strong thighs.

As her blood, Jaina's arousal was just as delicious. And Sylvanas lapped and sucked with the fervor of someone who hadn’t had a drink in years.

Jaina rolled her hips with abandon, caring only about her own her own pleasure, smiling at the familiar feeling of tongue and lips and the dangerous whisper of fangs.

* * *

“But why?” Vereesa asked, sitting on the hood of the SUV.

“No one really knows.” Liadrin shrugged her shoulders. “Sylvanas is not exactly the type to talk about her past.” She took a drag on her cigar. “I have some theories and suspicions, but Sylvanas never brings that topic up, so neither will I.” She glanced over at the vampire. “And I suggest you don’t either.”

Vereesa looked towards the building, the flashes of blue and white had stopped some time ago and as much as she was slightly worried, she told herself that her Master was an old strong vampire and they had nothing to worry about.

Not that Liadrin looked at all worried.

* * *

Jaina threw her head back, moaning low in her throat as her hips jerked against the slick tongue and lips, hand gripping pale blond hair tightly.

Sylvanas hummed, pleased, as she slid her tongue through the puffed slick folds one last time.

“Hope that was to your satisfaction,” she purred, watching the human catch her breath.

“It would be a lot more satisfying if you’d keep your snark to yourself,” Jaina huffed, pulling her pants back up and shuffling down the other woman’s lithe body, swiftly working on the vampire’s belt, pulling her pants down just enough to reach her hand in and plunge three fingers into Sylvanas right away.

The vampire growled, arching her back up before settling down, purring at the rough treatment which was the only way for her to feel any pleasure now.

Jaina's hand thrust into Sylvanas’ core with an abandon and brutality that was welcomed and appreciated. Her fingers curled and flexed with familiarity and care, despite the harshness of it all, that reminded Sylvanas that there was still someone walking the earth that knew the real her, remembered her… from before it all.

Jaina's other hand joined the first, pinching and rolling her clit with motions and strength behind them that would hurt a mortal.

Yet, both of them were beyond that. Sylvanas, perhaps more so than Jaina, in a way. Jaina kept some semblance of humanity, her body and soul kept alive and existing among the mortals by magic so ancient and forgotten that no one but her even remembered. Sylvanas was stripped of her soul, or that was what the vampire herself kept saying, reduced to a beast that was sustained by the blood and lives of others, forced to feed and kill to survive.

Jaina leaned forward, with Sylvanas meeting her halfway. Their kiss was soft and tender, their lips moving with the familiarity of lovers who’d known each other for thousands of years. Gods had it actually been _that_ long?

The vampire reached with her own hand, tangling her fingers through the mane of thick white hair she’d missed dearly, holding Jaina where she was, puffing breaths she didn’t need against the lips she loved so much.

“I’m close,” she whispered and the fingers sped up their ministrations, the force behind them started to put a strain on Jaina's wrist. But soon, within moments, Sylvanas’ head was thrown back and a growl tore from her throat, her walls clinging around the talented fingers, warm in comparison to the rest of her body.

She fell back against the dusty wooden floor, purring and stretching out, pointedly ignoring the soft chuckle that reached her ears.

“Still as much of a cat as you’ve always been.”

“Be careful, Proudmoore. My fangs are longer and sharper now.”

“You say that as if I don’t enjoy your biting.” Jaina's voice was soft and loving as she fixed Sylvanas’ pants and smoothed over the deep red shirt and black vest. She looked up, meeting the glowing blood-red eyes that looked at her so adoringly and with such loyalty that it hurt.

They met each other halfway once again, pouring every ounce of their emotions into the kiss.

* * *

Vereesa had started to fidget. It had been about thirty minutes and the surrounding area was quiet and she couldn’t tell if it was good or bad quiet.

Lady Liadrin retreated to the back of her car, relaxing and calmly typing away on her laptop. Lor’themar did the same, sitting in the driver’s seat and looking at things on a tablet. And she still sat on the hood of the car, watching the building, ready to rush in and help her Master.

The whole situation was strange and intriguing. She had so many questions, even more so than before.

Vereesa couldn’t help but wonder if she’d be in trouble if she asked her Master the questions she wanted to ask. And if she did, would the trouble be worth the answers she might receive?

* * *

“It’s not her, Sylvanas.” Jaina spoke softly, the two were still on the floor, with Sylvanas sitting upright and she herself straddling the vampire’s lap. “Even if she looks like your sister, like _our_ Vereesa, it’s not her.”

Sylvanas stared at her for a long moment before her ears relaxed, the frown disappeared and blood-red eyes looked to the side, her voice just as soft and quiet.

“I know. I _know.”_ She sighed a breath she didn’t need, leaning down and pressing her forehead against Jaina's. “She’s so much like her, though. And not just the looks. Strong willed, righteous in a way that doesn’t make her insufferable, and kind… so kind.”

Jaina's hands cupped Sylvanas’ face, her thumbs brushing over the soft cool skin. “I miss her too,” she whispered, tilting her head and nuzzling the vampire’s nose with her own. “I miss all of them.”

“How long has it been?”

“Almost two thousand years, my love.”

The vampire huffed a humorless laugh. “I will never wrap my mind around the fact that you’ve decided to stick around.”

“Someone has to keep you in line. I mean, look at this. I haven’t checked in on you for a few years and you have a fledgling!”

Both chuckled. Their bodies melted against each other as Jaina's arms circled Sylvanas’ neck, her forehead resting against a wide shoulder. The vampire melted into the strong warm arms, pressing her nose into the soft white hair, taking in the scent of ozone and sea.

“I know it’s selfish of me,” Sylvanas whispered, “but I _am_ glad that you’re still here.”

“I promised you I’d never leave your side. No matter what.”

The two stood up a few moments later. Sylvanas walked up and down the hallway, checking that all the ghouls were dead.

“I take it you finished off the host?”

Jaina huffed, fixing the collar of her coat. “Weak bastard. Was blabbing something about power and wealth and control. Didn’t even notice as I chopped his head off.”

Sylvanas laughed, turning and looked at the woman. “Do you want to say hello to Liadrin?”

“I actually have a few more words that I want to say to her.” She didn’t wait for a response, marching right past Sylvanas and towards the main door of the building.

Vereesa jumped off the hood of the car when she saw two figures heading towards them.

“Lady Liadrin,” she called and soon, she watched Liadrin shaking hands with the woman who not so long ago she thought to be an enemy, but it was clearly more complicated than that.

“Good evening, Lady Proudmoore.”

“You do remember that this area is under the protection of the Tide Sages?”

“Good to see you too, Jaina.”

“Forgive me for forgoing the pleasantries. Your hound is most annoying to deal with.” Just then her eyes cut over to Vereesa, who shrunk in on herself, as she fought to keep eye contact. “And I see you’ve acquired another vampire.”

“An unforeseen but welcome addition to our organization,” Liadrin said with a calm voice, yet sending a glare towards Sylvanas, who only shrugged.

When she finally saw it, Vereesa couldn’t unsee the blood stain going down this human’s shirt _, Jaina’s shirt_ , staining her neck. It was clearly from a bite. She tilted her head to the side as the human looked her up and down. Again, that strange mix of emotions still in her eyes.

“What’s your name?” Vereesa jumped slightly at being addressed directly.

“Vereesa. Vereesa Windrunner, ma’am.”

Jaina hummed, nodding as if she expected that answer, before turning back to Liadrin. “Make sure to stay out of our territory next time.”

“I do apologize, it is just on the border and our new employee needed some field experience.”

“I understand. A warning next time then? So we don’t accidentally kill each other.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Liadrin gave her a polite smile, even if the two knew that she most likely would do as asked. Jaina didn’t mind, it kept things interesting.

She looked at Vereesa again, giving the girl a small but genuine smile. “Don’t let your Master get you in trouble. Remember, she’s all bark and no bite. Unless you are an outright enemy.” Vereesa couldn’t help the giggle at how Sylvanas’ ears pinned back and a growl reverberated from her throat.

“All in all, it was good seeing you, Liadrin.”

“You as well, Jaina.”

“Do keep them out of trouble.”

“I’ll do my best.”

With another handshake, Jaina turned and started walking away, stopping for a moment next to Sylvanas, grabbing the collar of her shirt and yanking her down. “I won’t go easy on you next time.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” Sylvanas smirked into the human’s face, blood-red eyes shining brightly in the night.

Jaina pushed her off with a huff, walking off into the night. Vereesa watched her go, looking away only when Liadrin spoke up after a moment of silence. “You just attract trouble wherever you go, Sylvanas.”

“Believe it or not, this is the best kind of trouble.” The vampire hummed, her eyes still following the retreating figure.

Liadrin huffed, returning to the back seat of the car. “I don’t care what kinky shit you’re into, Servant. As long as it’s not interfering with your orders and doesn’t cause a chaos on the streets, you can do whatever you want.” She climbed into the vehicle. “Let’s go home. This is enough excitement for me for one night.”

Vereesa looked up at Sylvanas when her Master walked past. She paused and looked down at her for a long thoughtful moment, eyes skipping over her face. She watched Sylvanas sigh heavily before reaching a hand and ruffling her hair.

“You heard the Master, Little Moon. Let’s go home.”

Vereesa saw the painful nostalgia and sadness in those eyes of blood-red, the yearning and bitterness of someone who’d lost too much and was kept alive for too long. She watched her Master go over to the car, get into the back of it and close the door. She followed, taking shotgun and smiling at Lor’themar as he started the car to head back to the mansion.

The whole time she continued to weight her options, whether or not she’d get into _too much_ trouble for her curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> [Soraan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraan/pseuds/Soraan) was amazing for taking time and editing this mess! Thanks, love. 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy this! :D


End file.
